club_penguin_pookie_fan_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrakon Sakonrabaôn
Shrakron Sakonrabaôn (full name in Verzalian Language: '''Sharaa-Kono Sakaan-Ra'Baonou), also known as ''Shraka/Shaka'', ''Sakon/Sakonra'' , ''Chara'' and on his human alias, Jason (sometimes in the form of "'Jazon") and with his famous nickname: The Rocking Greenish Blaster, is a Verzalian from the ''5th Universe, being a warrior born and hungry for battles, calling himself as "The Strongest Warrior To Ever Exist". He knows many styles of combats and all his techniques are lethal. He currently hold the title "Smasher Basher Crusher", a honorable title for a young warrior in his homeland, proving worthy for this title. Powers, Abilities and Skills Being over 7 feet tall, weighting over 370 pounds/lbs (over '''170 kilos), his muscles are bulky and you can see with his big and thick muscles visible through his skin, Shrakon is considered one of the most strongest Young Warriors from his homeland to ever exist. His strength is beyond of any normal young warriors and heroes that could match him and since he is 17 years old, his strength will grow over time, which makes him a deadly killing machine. Shrakon's toughness is enormous, capable of tanking high blows from tanks to missiles from the USA's weaponry, even to sniper bullets, Shrakon is almost unaffected by punches or kicks, you have to be VERY strong to hurt him. A few manage to hurt him. Here is the his current power and feats: '''Hyper Strength AA+: A level of force that could not be easily obtain by regular training, even the hardest training cannot results into this tier of strength: Shrakon has passed through intense training that puts Penguins training to SHAME! With this, he is able to lift big buildings, punching through a mountain and even matching Deus Rex in a contest of arm wrestling and fighting, rare those who can be equal to Rex! Super Endurance B+: His toughness is not like others: sheer torturing training makes him tougher! By growing up, he will be more hard by the time. Shrakon's broken bones and severe bruises made him harder to hurt him'''and his ultra hard training regiment made Shrakon near-invincible! And always does break his bones and hurt himselg in order to be tougher. He can tank missiles that can blow up towns, have eat a gigantic punch from Deus that could blow up ''The Moon'', even acid cannot melt him easy (although he is still weak against it and cannot heal back easy)! '''Abnormal Agility S+: His agility is sure is abnormal for a huge, immense, big and thick bulldozer like him! Shrakon's feats of agility shows how much quick he can be: being able to dodge an enhanced Thompson M1921 submachine gun that shoots '''plasma lightning bullets' fused with ''an modified 7.62 Tkiv 85/7.62 sniper rifle 85 being '''semi-automatic' but can enhanced the speed of the bullets and shoots mini-missiles! The speed of this fusioned weapon is terrifying and has trendenmous power impact, speed velocity and penetration force with in addition the bullets being '''plasma lightning mini-missiles'! The speed of the bullets being calculated up to 200/mps, so fast! But that doesn't end here: Shrakon was able to avoid Iron Soldier's fastest sword attacks are 689,32 mph, being quick near as the speed of sound! Enhanced Flexibility A+: You don't see this everyday flexibility like his: he can bend his articulations beyond his maximum limits! Shrakon manage to modified his joints by some doctors from Mr. XI0.2J, in exchange Shrakon will work for him. Since some past opponents manage to break his joints by locks, Shrakon was pissed and decided to expand the maximum of his articulations, every single one of them! And then, he was not the same: he can now bend his elbows more than before, so his enemies cannot break them! So goes with his knees: no one can't break them with a solid kick because they can bend in "bird style" with ease now.